blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka Nanaya-Suzuki
Shizuka Nanaya-Suzuki is the youngest and last child of Makoto Nanaya and Miwa Suzuki. She is a non-playable character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Its rare to get Shizuka to say anything. She is very quiet and reserved. She is often seen hiding behind Miwa, Makoto, or Mitsuko. Besides that, she has shown tremendous power in healing magic. Miwa found out about her healing power when Shizuka once fell and scraped her elbow. Without a second thought, Shizuka quickly healed herself. She prefers to stay with someone she trusts rather than someone she has no idea about. She tends to stay away from Akane because she frightens her. Izumi tends to be rather protective of her as well, making sure no harm befalls her. Black Azure Revival Saga Shizuka was not used much in the first game, and was more for support. In the second game, Shizuka traveled with Mitsuko to help Izumi and Akane. Fearing for her safety, Mitsuko handed Shizuka over to Kaemyn and Rue. However, Shizuka was kidnapped by Neikan when he forced Rue to make a decision. Shizuka promised to be brave and went with Neikan of her own accord. Neikan then used Shizuka and the power of the demon he had summoned to turn her into her dark form. Shizuka used magic to cause the gang many problems and it wasn't until Cassandra showed up that her magic was thwarted. Miwa and Makoto, scolding her children as well, and Miwa used her Pink Azure to return Shizuka to her normal self. However, Neikan kidnapped Miwa using her as a host for the demon he had summoned. As the series continued to progress, Shizuka began to rely on the power she had gained from Neikan, now a positive light form, and continued the battle against Neikan, eventually helping her sister seal him away. Material Collection Information *'Hobby: '''N/A *'Values:' Family *'Likes: Family, Happiness *'Dislikes: '''Scary People, The Unknown, blood Personality Not much is known about Shizuka's personality simply because she doesn't say much. She treasures her family above all and doesn't like blood. She always runs away at the first signs of a fight. She is treasured due to her healing prowess, which typically forces her to mingle with people who are impressed by her. She doesn't like to see her family members hurt. It is said that of someone scares her to a great extent, her cries can unleash her power in droves and send people flying away. Appearance She wears a white dress that allows her tail to pass through. She has brown hair like her mother along with her squirrel ears. She has green eyes. She has a blue pendant around her neck that is 'supposedly' her weapon, that allows her to use her power. BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation As of BB:FR, Shizuka now wears a pink skirt and her school uniform. Her skirt accommodates for tail behind her. She decided to dye her hair, ears, and tail blonde with full permission from Miwa and Makoto, and still maintains her happy personality. She likes to avoid wearing socks when she can. Her hair has also grown in front and back as she maintained it. Themes *'Final Sin - Shizuka (Dark Form) vs Izumi (Disparity by Design - Rise Against) *'I Want To Help Too! '- Shizuka's Theme *'If You Want To... '- Shizuka vs. Aiko Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character